A to Z
by invi-chan
Summary: Petit alphabet sur les Get Backers et se tournant surtout sur le couple KazuJubei
1. Always

**texte by Akai Ito**

**traduction by invi-chan**

A to Z snapshot

**A**lways (**T**oujours)

Le doux soleil de printemps miroitait dans la rivière de crystal, ses rayons se tordant dans l'eau froide et rafraichissante. Il n'y avait pas un seul nuage dans le vaste ciel où seuls les oiseaux volaient dans les cimes verdoyantes des arbres. Les arbres se tenaient debout haut et fier étendant leur ombre sur le sol. Le silence avait pris possession de l'atmosphère excepté le bruit de l'eau de la rivière et le léger sifflement des oiseaux songeurs. Une douce brise de vent soufflait à travers l'air et caressait les brins d'herbes et les branches d'arbres. C'était une magnifique journée de printemps. Le genre de journée dont on aime profiter avec quelqu'un de spécial.

Kazuki Fucho.in était étendu sur l'herbe à plat ventre. Il reposait ses coudes sur le sol et sa tête était bercée entre ses deux mains. Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'il inspirait l'air vivifiant. Il sentait les brins d'herbes chatouiller ses bras, le soleil chaud rayonnait au-dessus de lui, et la douce brise souffler dans ses cheveux. Ce n'était pas seulement ce magnifique jour qui le faisait sourire mais c'était aussi la personne allongé dans l'herbe à côté de lui.

Kazuki rouvrit les yeux et regarda vers son compagnon, Kakei Jubei. Il était paisiblement étendu sur l'herbe verdoyante ne faisant pas un bruit. Il semblait être sur le point de s'endormir. "Jubei ?" appela Kazuki.

Le garçon grogna pour seule réponse. Jubei était une personne qui parlait peu mais Kazuki y était habitué et il n'y faisait pas tellement attention.

Kazuki regarda l'immense ciel où seuls d'occasionnels oiseaux y passaient. "Jubei, tu ne crois pas qu'un jour le ciel pourrait être vert ? Est-ce que tu penses que le ciel sera toujours bleu ?"

"Toujours. Le ciel sera toujours bleu. C'est comme ça." Répondit automatiquement Jubei.

Le jeune Fucho.In regarda alors fixement les poissons qui nageaient dans la rivière translucide. "Jubei, tu ne crois pas qu'un jour les poissons pourront voler ? Penses-tu que les poissons resteront toujours dans la rivière ?"

"Toujours. Les poissons nageront toujours dans la rivière. C'est comme ça." Répondit brusquement Jubei.

Kazuki observa l'herbe verte émeraude qui l'entourait. "Jubei, tu crois qu'un jour l'herbe pourra être dorée ? Penses-tu que l'herbe sera toujours verte ?"

Jubei répondit à Kazuki promptement. "Toujours. L'herbe sera toujours verte. C'est comme ça."

Kazuki commença à se sentir irrité. Jubei répondait toujours à ses questions avec des toujours. Kazuki réfléchit pour lui-même quelques instant. Puis il rampa vers là où Jubei était et se pencha vers lui, son ombre bloquant et obstruant la lumière du soleil. "Et toi, Jubei ? Tu crois qu'un jour tu devras me quitter. Penses-tu que tu seras toujours là pour moi ?" demanda-t-il.

Le garçon allongé dans l'herbe fit quelque chose qu'il ne faisait pas très souvent, il sourit. Il fixa les yeux d'ambre de Kazuki et sourit. "Toujours. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Même si le ciel est vert, ou les poissons apprennent à voler, et l'herbe devient dorée. Je serais toujours là pour toi. C'est comme ça."

xXOwariXx  



	2. Ban

**texte by Akai Ito**

**traduction by invi-chan**

**B**an

Kazuki et Jubei marchaient dans la rue. Il pleuvait légèrement et ils étaient blottis sous un parapluie blanc. Ils sortaient de l'Honky Tonk où ils étaient venus voir Ginji et Ban. Tout était silencieux excepté le bruit léger des gouttes de pluie et le son des pas de Jubei et Kazuki sur le trottoir humide. Jubei jeta un regard à son compagnon, Kazuki souriait pour lui-même et était ravi par la pluie. Il semblait un peu plus heureux que d'habitude. Peut-être que cela était dû à leur visite à l'Honky Tonk.

"Kazuki ?" appela Jubei dans un murmure roque. Il observa Kazuki sous le large parapluie blanc.

"Oui, Jubei?" répondit Kazuki en souriant.

Jubei contempla le trottoir mouillé sur lequel il se trouvait. Il se sentit un peu embarrassé et il ne voulait pas que Kazuki le remarque. "Puis-je te demander quelque chose ?" dit-il à voix basse.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Kazuki, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix. Il fixa Jubei avec confusion. Jubei agissait étrangement.

Jubei hésita. Comment allait-il dire ça ? Il avait juste à le sortir. "Que penses-tu de Ban ?" Laissa-t-il échapper.

Kazuki s'arrêta de marcher, saisi par l'étrange question. "Ce que je pense de Ban ? Eh bien... je pense que c'est une personne bonne, peut-être un peu matérialiste, mais une bonne personne. Et Ginji pense que Ban est..."

Jubei interrompit Kazuki. "Je veux savoir ce que tu penses de Ban, pas ce que pense Ginji."

Kazuki était vraiment confus. Qu'est-ce que Jubei était en train de raconter ? "Jubei, pourquoi veux-tu mon opinion sur Ban ?" demanda-t-il doucement à son protecteur.

Jubei détourna le regard. Il se sentait encore plus embarrassé. "C'est juste que... Je ne sais pas. Tu as l'air plus heureux que d'habitude. Je voulais juste savoir si c'était parce que tu avais vu Ban ou pour autre chose." souffla Jubei.

Kazuki cligna des yeux. Il fallut un temps pour qu'il assimile ce que Jubei avait dit. Il finit tout de même par dire après quelques réflexions : "Veux-tu réellement savoir ce que je pense de Ban ?" Il ne semblait pas sûr de quoi dire.

Jubei hocha la tête en silence. Il voulait juste savoir.

Kazuki prit une profonde respiration. "Je pense que Ban a un esprit ingénieux qui travaille d'une mystérieuse façon, il est un maître du Jagan intelligent et rusé qui sait exactement quoi faire. En tant que combattant ses coups sont brillants et différent de tous, presque imbattables. Il a un sombre passé mais il fait en sorte de le cacher et de combattre n'importe quelles circonstances dont il fait face. C'est vrai que parfois il peut être matérialiste et il laisse son avidité prendre la plus grande part de lui, mais au final nous pouvons tous dépendre de lui pour faire la meilleure chose. En gros Ban est un individu unique et je suis sûr que je ne rencontrerais jamais quelqu'un d'autre comme lui."

Jubei hocha la tête de nouveau et continua de marcher. Il savait tout ce qu'il avait voulu savoir.

Kazuki courut pour le rattraper. "Je n'ai pas fini. Bien que Ban ait beaucoup de talents et de traits admirables, il possède un défaut majeur. Et ce défaut est ce qui a fait que je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de lui. Tu sais ce que c'est ?"

Jubei s'arrêta de marcher et regarda Kazuki dans les yeux en attendant de connaître le seul défaut de Ban.

Kazuki sourit largement à Jubei, son visage rayonnant sous le parapluie blanc. "Il n'est pas toi." Avec un rapide mouvement il se pencha et embrassa doucement Jubei sur la joue.


	3. Caring

**texte by Akai Ito**

**traduction by invi-chan**

**C**aring (**P**rendre soin)

Il sentit une sensation brûlante courir à travers son corps entier. Le feu venait lécher ses entrailles, des marteaux lui frappaient la tête, et il semblait que du papier de verre lui frottait la gorge. Mais malgré tout cela il avait fait une promesse. Il avait promis à Kazuki qu'ils iraient voir un film aujourd'hui, et pour quiconque ne connaîtrait pas Jubei Kakei une chose était sûre, il était un homme de parole. Une promesse était une promesse. Un accord sacré entre deux personnes ce qui voulait dire que cela devait être chéri et respecté. Quelque soit les circonstances. Surtout si la promesse avait été faite à la personne la plus importante pour soi.

"Jubei, es-tu prêt ?" C'était Kazuki. Jubei entendit un bruissement puis un coup à la porte.

Il essaya de toutes ses forces de sortir de son lit, mais son corps semblait aussi lourd que du plomb. "J'arrive dans quelques minutes "Cria Jubei d'une voix enrouée alors qu'il essayait une seconde fois de sortir de son lit mais son corps refusa de nouveau.

Kazuki emmergea de derrière la porte en bois. Il était déjà habillé et prêt à partir au cinéma. "Jubei est-ce que tu te sens bien ?" Une expression d'inquiétude se forma sur son beau visage.

"Je vais bien." Jubei laissa échapper une série de toussotements. "Je vais bientôt être prêt et alors nous pourrons y aller." Il réesseya une fois de plus de sortir de son lit mais échoua une troisième fois. Juste en regardant le visage rouge de Jubei il était évident que cela n'allait pas bien.

"Jubei, tu n'as pas l'air très bien." Kazuki alla rapidement à côté de Jubei. Il posa avec précaution la paume de sa main sur son front. Instantanément il sentit qu'il était brûlant. "Tu as de la fièvre. Nous ne pouvons pas sortir puisque tu es malade. Je suppose que nous allons devoir annuler et aller au cinéma une autre fois."

"Mais j'ai promis... et tu voulais vraiment y aller... et…" Kazuki plaça un doigt sur les lèvres de son protecteur pour le faire taire et sourit avec compassion.

"Ne sois pas ridicule. Nous pouvons aller au cinéma n'importe quand. Tu es malade et je dois m'occuper de toi. Maintenant reste allongé pendant que je vais chercher quelques choses." Avant que Jubei ne puisse protester Kazuki avait rapidement quitté la pièce.

Jubei soupira pour lui-même. Ce n'était pas supposé se passer comme cela. Il était le seul qui était supposé prendre soin de Kazuki et pas le contraire. Maintenant il était allongé dans son lit pathétique et malade, avec de la fièvre. Il se détestait d'être un poids pour Kazuki. Quelque part dans son coeur Jubei était étrangement heureux d'être malade. Il se sentait coupable parce qu'une part de lui prenait plaisir à être soigné.

Après un instant Kazuki revint avec un thermomètre, un linge humide et quelques médicaments. "Kazuki…tu n'as pas à…je peux prendre soin de moi tout seul…" Kazuki mit rapidement le thermomètre dans la bouche de Jubei pour l'empêcher de parler. Ce dernier décida finalement qu'il était mieux qu'il se taise et laisse Kazuki s'occuper de lui.

Kazuki retira le thermomètre de la bouche de Jubei et agita la tête quand il vit le résultat. "Jubei tu es vraiment malade mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais m'occuper de toi. Je vais rester toute la nuit s'il le faut." Souffla Kazuki doucement et il posa la serviette humide sur le front de son protecteur.

Jubei remua. Il sentit son coeur battre plus vite et son visage devenir rouge. Etaient-ce ses sentiments envers les marques d'affections de Kazuki ? Ou peut-être n'était-ce que l'effet de la fièvre. Mais il savait qu'il aimait vraiment l'idée que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui. Voire même quelqu'un qui l'aimait.

"Voilà Jubei prends ça. Cela va réduire la fièvre, mais cela va aussi t'endormir un peu" Avec obéissance Jubei avala deux pillules blanches données par Kazuki.

"Kazuki, pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu autant pour moi ?" Murmura Jubei alors qu'il regardait Kazuki toucher à sa serviette qui était sur sa tête. Kazuki ignora Jubei et agit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la question. Au lieu de cela il s'assit sur le lit. Il reposa la tête de Jubei sur ses cuisses et caressa prudemment les cheveux marrons soyeux de son protecteur.

Jubei ne fit pas vraiment attention au fait que Kazuki n'avait pas répondu et il ne reparla pas de ce sujet. Il décida d'apprécier juste cet instant. Bien que son corps lui faisait mal quelque part il sentait une sorte de béatitude. La personne qu'il aimait le plus était avec lui et s'occupait de lui. Les douces mains de Kazuki étaient en train de courir dans sa douce chevelure. Il ne pouvait rien n'y avoir de mieux.

Après un moment Jubei sentit le médicament faire son effet et ses yeux commencèrent à peser. Il se sentait quelque peu endormi. A la fin il se laissa aller et ferma les yeux pour se reposer. Alors que Jubei était sur le point de s'endormir il put comprendre ce que Kazuki lui sussurait. "Tu demandes pourquoi, Jubei ? La réponse est simple. Je t'aime..."

* * *

N/A: Jubei n'est-il pas aveugle ? Pourquoi veulent-ils tous les deux aller au cinéma ?

Kazuki: Jubei, allons au cinéma.

Jubei: Umm…Kazuki Je suis aveugle. Je ne serais pas en mesure d'apprécier le film.

Kazuki: Eh bien avec toi près de moi je ne pense pas que je serais capable d'apprécier le film non plus : )


	4. Darkness

**texte by Akai Ito**

**traduction by invi-chan**

**D**arkness (**O**bscurité)

L'obscurité. L'obscurité consumait Jubei. Jubei était aveugle. Il ne regardait le monde qu'à travers un voile noir et avec sa cécité il vivait dans l'ombre de ses vieux souvenirs oubliés. Il pouvait seulement se souvenir des rayons du soleil, du bleu profond du ciel sans fin, et de la douce couleur verte de l'herbe. Quelques rares souvenirs des visages des gens qu'il avait connus et l'endroit où il était habitué à aller étaient restés gravés dans son esprit et chéris dans son coeur. Il vivait dans l'obscurité et ses souvenirs étaient les seules choses qu'il avait pour compagnie.

La clarté de la lune faisait tomber ses rayons lustrés sur l'homme stoïque qui dormait. Mais bien sûr maintenant avec ses yeux tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir était à quoi ressemblait la lune quand elle brillait et étendait sa lumière généreuse. Oui, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était se souvenir. Tout ce qu'il avait étaient de brefs souvenirs du monde. Même maintenant il commençait à oublier petit à petit à quoi ressemblaient les choses. Quelque soit l'effort qu'il faisait pour se rappeler de la lumière et du ciel, doucement ils commençaient à l'abandonner. Essayer d'attraper ses souvenirs était la même chose que de prendre de l'eau dans des mains rugueuses, l'eau se faufile et est perdu à jamais.

Mais au milieu de tous ces souvenirs du monde extérieur il y avait une chose dont le maître des aiguilles ne voulait pas oublier. Une paire d'yeux ambrés et un magnifique sourire qui pouvait amener la joie dans un coeur blessé. Le travail parfait de l'art s'appelait Kazuki. Kazuki, son Kazuki, la véritable raison pour laquelle il s'était exilé du monde pour l'obscurité éternelle. Sa trahison l'avait poussé à cette punition. Celle de ne plus jamais être capable de voir celui qu'il gardait dans son coeur avec son magnifique sourire. Mais il l'avait mérité et il acceptait la triste fatalité de l'obscurité. Mais il pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour garder Kazuki à l'abri du danger. Quelles souffrance devrait-il endurer pour sauvegarder son trésor. Il donnerait tout à Kazuki sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, sa vue, sa vie, son coeur.

Jubei se retourna dans son lit. Il ne pouvait pas dormir puisque son esprit tournait sur ses pensées sur le monde qu'il avait l'habitude de percevoir et le visage de celui qu'il aimait. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi pour pouvoir voir le visage de Kazuki juste une seule fois. Si seulement il pouvait être encore une fois honoré par un des tendres sourires de Kazuki. Si seulement il pouvait être témoin de ce superbe phénomène qu'était le léger rire de Kazuki. Si seulement il pouvait baisser ses yeux sur le chef-d'oeuvre qu'est Kazuki Fucho.In. Mais tous les choix dans la vie ont des conséquences et c'était l'un d'eux. Espérer ne changerait jamais les choses. Il verrait toujours le monde à travers les ténèbres.

Le sommeil ne venait pas facilement cette nuit. Mais il ne venait jamais facilement au protecteur. S'il ne repensait pas au passé, il était inquiet à propos du futur. Avec sa vue qui était partie il n'était plus rien sauf un homme pathétique et inutile en tant que protecteur. Il avait juré qu'il protégerait Kazuki de tout et tout ce qui pourrait le blesser. Mais comment pouvait-il défendre Kazuki des ennuis quand il pouvait difficilement prendre soin de lui-même ?

Le cheminement des pensées profondes de Jubei fut interrompu par un lourd raclement et un léger bruissement de tissu. Quelqu'un était entré dans sa chambre et Jubei savait de qui il s'agissait. Quelques bruits de pas furent suivis par le léger tirement de sa couverture et un grincement comme quoi quelqu'un le rejoignait dans son lit.

"Je ne peux pas dormir," soupira la douce voix apaisante de Kazuki dans l'oreille de Jubei. Il entoura son protecteur de ses bras et se pelotonna contre lui dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil.

Jubei sentit son ventre faire un tour sur lui-même et son coeur commencer à battre plus vite. Kazuki était si proche de lui mais si loin en même temps. Les délicats bras de Kazuki étaient entourés autour de son corps mais il ne serait jamais plus capable de voir le superbe visage de Kazuki. Mais malgré l'obstacle il pouvait le sentir. Il était capable d'aimer et de prendre soin de Kazuki aussi passionnement qu'une personne pouvait en aimer une autre. Il trouva la raison de sa vie et son unique but dans l'homme endormi à ses côtés.

Jubei ne pouvait pas voir mais pour certaines raisons il le savait. Il savait que à cet instant Kazuki souriait dans son sommeil. Le magnifique visage de Kazuki souriait uniquement pour Jubei. La clareté de son sourire emplissait Jubei d'une étrange sensation de paix et lui apportait de l'espoir. De ce sourire Jubei comprit. Il comprit tout.

Avant que l'homme ne tombe dans les ténèbres, ne ferme les yeux et entre dans le monde du rêve une simple pensée vint à son esprit fatigué.

Parfois dans l'obscurité tout ce dont vous avez besoin est d'une petite lumière.

xXOwariXx

* * *

_petite note de la traductrice : pffiou, que c'est mignon tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? enfin bref, j'espère que cela vous plaît et que... vous n'êtes pas pressé d'avoir une suite vu comment je suis débordée (je n'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas traduit le rêve de Kazuki (autre fic du même auteur), c'est dire comme je suis mauvaise), bref... je ne sais plus ce que je voulais dire mais euh.. tant pis, je vais finir en vous disant Ja ne_  



	5. Eternity

**texte by Akai Ito**

**traduction by invi-chan**

**E**ternité

Le sang rouge cramoisi tapissait le ciment froid du trottoir, les corps sans vies étaient étendus dans des positions grotesques décorant la sombre ruelle, et le silence après la bataille donnait à l'atmosphère une dimension écrasante. Mais l'horrible scène n'était rien comparée à ce que Jubei fixait ; le démon nommé mort.

Le monde entier de Jubei s'effondra au moment où il s'agenouilla pour prendre le corps mort. La réalité et l'espoir s'écrasant et disparaissant pour toujours de ce qu'était Jubei. Les seules pensées qui traversaient son esprit étaient qu'il avait perdu la personne qui avait donné un sens à sa vie, la pensée de perdre la personne qui avait enserré son coeur pendant toutes ces années. Le sentiment de profonde incapacité et d'impuissance s'insinua dans son âme. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire maintenant. C'était trop tard.

Il porta le fragile corps presque sans vie près de lui ; il sentait le battement de coeur qui diminuait et la lente respiration. Des chaudes larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ces joues rougies. Il se mit à trembler violemment alors qu'il caressait les longues mèches ensanglantées de cheveux marrons. Pourquoi cela était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi Kazuki ?

« S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas. » La voix de Kazuki était faible sans son habituelle éloquence.

Entendre Kazuki chuchoter ces derniers mots ne fit qu'attrister Jubei encore plus. Les larmes continuaient de rouler sur les joues de Jubei alors qu'il rapprochait Kazuki encore plus près de lui. « Kazuki... Je...Je » Il n'avait jamais vraiment dit à Kazuki ce qu'il ressentait. L'expression n'avait jamais été un des points forts de Jubei. Mais le fait que la seule et unique fois où Jubei pourrait révéler ce qu'il ressentait était à un Kazuki mourrant. Son coeur et son âme étaient en train de se déchirer. Il serait mort des millions de fois pour Kazuki ; il souhaitait si ardemment que ce soit lui qui disparaisse de ce monde.

C'était tellement pathétique, même pendant ces derniers instants il n'était qu'un imbécile. Il ne pouvait même pas s'exprimer face à celui qu'il aimait. Il essuya quelques larmes et regarda le visage de Kazuki avant de réessayer. « Kazuki... je... j'aime... »

Jubei fut interrompu. Une paire de douces lèvres était pressée contre les siennes. Les lèvres de Kazuki étaient couvertes de sang mais le baiser était tout de même doux. « Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. » Soupira Kazuki doucement, sa main sur la joue trempée de larmes de Jubei.

Alors la main laissa la joue de Jubei et tomba mollement. Jubei sentit un frisson courir dans son dos alors qu'il n'entendait plus le battement du magnifique coeur de Kazuki. Il était parti. C'était ça.

Eternité. Il n'avait jamais dit à Kazuki combien il l'aimait mais il avait fait une promesse quand il était encore en vie. Il avait promis qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble pour l'éternité. S'il y avait une chose à dire sur Jubei Kakei c'était qu'il tenait toujours ses promesses.

Avec la plus grande peine Jubei allongea délicatement le corps sans vie sur le trottoir froid. Puis il se pencha pour embrasser son front une dernière fois. Les larmes coulant impitoyablement de ses yeux, puis d'une main tremblante il leva des aiguilles dans une main et les pointa vers son coeur brisé.

Il n'y eut pas un cri ni un souffle d'angoisse. Seulement le doux bruit du second corps sans vie tombant à côté du premier.

Jubei s'allongea à côté du corps de Kazuki. « Je t'aime Kazuki... » chuchota-t-il dans son dernier souffle.

C'était ok. Tout irait bien. Jubei avait tenu sa promesse. Jubei Kakei et Kazuki Fucho.In serait ensemble, à travers la vie et la mort. Ensemble pour l'éternité.


End file.
